Mistake, Good or Bad?
by thatdarkplum
Summary: Aizen dumped her and she finds herself stranded in the rain until a handsome orange haired man comes to her aid, what will this lead to.. Happiness or pain?
1. Stranded

Sorry if it seems too OFC but I want it this way so please put the criticisms to a minimum. Do have a good read.

* * *

"I'm tired of how you boss me around Aizen. I've been nothing but a faithful girlfriend and all you do is complain." She yelled in the car.

He stopped the car abruptly. "I'm also tired of your pompous ass. And to answer the question you've always been scared to ask. Yes. I'm sleeping with other girls and getting fucking laid. All you do is come over, cook, clean… 'let's watch a movie' you'd say 'let's go shopping' 'let's go on a vacation'. It's fucking annoying especially when I just want to get laid!. I'm fucking tired of waiting for when you feel it's the right time. Now get out of my car!"

"Babe?!"

"Don't you babe me… it's over. Get out!"

"Babe. It's raining heavily"

"I'll think about it if you can ever make me cum the way it's raining out there"

"I can't believe this. You are u fucking immoral bastard! An animal!"

"whatever… just get your ass out of my car"

She left the car with her bag and jammed the door hard. The rain immediately hit her hard. "This is unbelievable"

'Should I call Sarah to tell the driver to come pick me up?... Argh! This is just unbelievable, mother always told me he was a bad guy. I always fall in love with the bad ones'

She looked down at her soaking wet body and then got angry when she saw her outfit "it's the most provocative outfit ever, people will certainly mistake me for a whore. I always dress like this around Aizen because he always asked me too." It was a tight and short tube glittering dress that showed off a lot of cleavage and her big boobs weren't helping. And not to talk of her protruding butt. Her shawl could only cover so much.

'I can't be seen like this. I have to get home asap'

As she was about to take her phone to finally give Sarah a call. A white Range Rover sport stopped in front of her. The driver whined down to have access to talk to her.

"You shouldn't be in the rain like that, you'll definitely get a fever, can I give you a ride?." She blushed at his handsome physic and drowning voice and that orange hair, almost like a shade of mine. –"I'm fine thank you" she said looking away.

"Apart from catching a cold. This place isn't exactly safe for a young girl like yourself." He said looking behind and she traced his glare to see a group of thugs in hoods glaring at them. "he must have seen them and that's why he stopped" she thought.

She faked a sneeze "on second thought I think I might be catching a cold already" she said quickly entering the car.

"Thank you kind sir but my house is very far from here"

"Mine is close by" he said.

She totally interpreted his statement wrong. "I'm not a hooker" she said sternly

"Oh. I'm sorry but I never said you were, I just meant you could dry off in my house at least till the rain subsides"

"oh. I'm sorry. I just feel like a hooker in my outfit and I feel people will think the same."

"you are right. You do look like a hooker but I didn't think much of it" he said looking at her a little. 'now that I look at her. She's definitely a hooker' he thought.

"Gee.. Thanks for the vote of confidence" she said rolling her eyes

"I try.." he replied with a smirk "so what were you in the rain dressed like that, if you say you aren't a hooker"

"I got dumped by my boyfriend literally and figuratively"

"Harsh! You must have really broken him, especially if you dress like that with him around"

"I did no such thing. If anything, he broke me."

"We are here!" he said putting the car on park.

"Not far at all" she added.

He reached to the back seat to get an umbrella.

"Hold on I'll get the door for you"

'Gentlemanly' she thought blushing a little.

He went over to her side and opened the door, holding out the umbrella over them. "come on" he said smiling a little.

'He's very handsome, and it's certainly rare to see someone with the same colour of hair as me'

They entered his home.

"You live alone?"

"I actually stay with my sisters but they are out of town right now" he replied setting the wet umbrella outside the door.

"oh. I see" she said shivering. He went inside and brought a towel robe with him.

"Here have this, you should get out of those"

"Yeah thanks. I suppose I'll change with you here?"

"My bad, come with me please" he said. "This is my room, there's a bathroom behind the door over there so do your thing" he said living her in the room.

'He's clean for a guy but he squats with his sisters? I'm guessing his senior sisters …Talk about low life, I'm sure he borrowed that car from one of them too.' she thought as she removed her wet clothes. 'I better take a hot shower before I catch a cold'

…..

'She's certainly taking her time…' he thought as he finished with the beverage he was making.

"Excuse me?" He heard her yell. He didn't answer, 'she certainly lives up to her name of a cheap, loud and slightly educated prostitute. Even if she says she isn't one. She sure looks like one but she doesn't talk like one though. Ahh… whatever…' . He carried the tray of hot chocolate as he walked out the kitchen. She also rushed into the kitchen and she bumped into him, spilling the content on him.

"What the – that's hot!" he said trying to breath the pain out.

"I'm so sorry" she said taking the tray and mug away from him and put in on the floor for the main time. She rubbed her palm on his chest where the drink spilled, in attempt to soothe the pain.

"Ouch… making it worse…"

"sorry. You should take off your shirt" she said.

"what will that do?"

"uhhh… soothe the pain duh?"... He reluctantly removed his shirt and she almost drooled. 'Perfect torso, perfect abs. Aizen can't compare' she thought.

"Ahem…" he said to bring her from her trance 'do prostitutes drool over guys?' He thought.

"It doesn't look that bad. So it won't get blisters' she said blushing slightly

"but It wouldn't hurt to put ice over that. Do you have any?"

"I have frozen peas…"

"In the freezer right?" She asked.

"No. I keep my frozen peas in the cupboard" he answered sarcastically. She chuckled.

"Okay whatever. You should seat I'll go get it" she said picking up the tray and going to the kitchen. She came out later with a mop and frozen peas. She set the mop aside and gave the young man the frozen peas. She left immediately not looking at him or his awesome body. She cleaned the spilled chocolate on the floor and went back into the kitchen. 'She's taking longer than normal to come back' He started hearing pots and pans cling

"What's she doing now?" he said…

"I heard that" she yelled

"okay, so what are you doing?".

"I'm making soup"

"soup? With what?" He asked knowing a few things were in the kitchen.

"I'm making rice soup it doesn't need much ingredients" she said softly… And emerged from the kitchen with 2 mugs in her hands, she went over to the dinning he sat and sat on the opposite chair from his after giving him a mug.

"I made another, thanks for the gesture before" she said

"it wouldn't have been a gesture, if you hadn't spilled it"

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't have come looking for you, if you had answered my call" she said.

He chuckled. "You are a funny one"

"You think?... Excuse me while I go check on the soup"

'A prostitute that understands sarcasm, real funny' he thought.

He looked at her as she came out of the kitchen with two soup bowls on a tray.

"Here you go.." She said setting a bowl in front of him and retreating back to her previous seat.

"Thanks" he said looking at the rice soup and finally putting the now melted peas aside.

She took a small sip before he did. "Hmmm… this is actually really nice." He said making her blush prominent

"Thanks."

"And to think you did this with little or nothing"

"little definitely not nothing but you do need to go grocery shopping"

"I don't eat here when my sisters aren't around so It'd be a waste"

"ohhh. I see"

"I'm feeling really down. My boyfriend just dumped me in the most horrible way possible. I need some booze to cool off" she said after her last spoon of soup.

"We have none here." He said.

"I know… I feel like I'm going to die."

'She searched the kitchen for liquor' he thought

"well I do feel like a drink or two so I can drive us to a bar/motel downtown." He suggested

"I have a feeling you still think I'm a hooker, anyway I'd love to go but I have nothing to wear." She said looking down at herself

"I doubt any of my sisters outfit would enter you, your boobs look enormous compared to theirs" he said not looking at her.

She blushed and brought her hands to her chest in an 'x' formation.

"I'm sure your clothes are dry, I put them in the dryer while you were cooking"

"Oh. Then why did you have to talk about my boob if you knew my clothes was dry"

"Whatever. I'm going to get them for you"

"I'm not a hooker you hear?!" She yelled at his retreating form.

'That's what they all say' he thought.

….

"I can't believe it's still raining." She said.

"Do you want to change your mind?"

"Of course not! I want the booze." She yelled.

Okay come here… he said grabbing her by her waist and pulling her close to him, he stared at he cleavage for that second

"What are you doing –"she complained.

"Shush! This is for the umbrella…" he said holding it out over them.

"oh okay." She said embarrassed

They got in the car and made the way to the bar.

"It's weird doing this with a total stranger" she said out of the blue.

"it sure is but who knows? It could be fun. You need to at least do one crazy thing in a life time right?"

"Right..." her eyes lingering on him like a girl whom just fell in love.

"What?" he asked

"What?!" She said in return

"I can feel you staring" he said.

"ha! I'm not about to make you gloat by confirming I was staring…" she said.

He chuckled "Whatever… we are here"

'He's a stranger but I feel like I've known him forever' she blushed at her stupid thought

Since the rain subsided, she was about to leave the car without waiting for him.

"wait!"

"What now…"

"You are gonna be used as a stress ball if you go out like that" he asked looking at her chest.

She looked down to see her boobs were almost popping out of her dress. The redness of her face was eminent.

"H-how… long…" she stuttered, pulling her tube dress up. "I hate this outfit!"

"I don't know… I just noticed." He said slightly blushing.

'He's blushing so maybe he's not completely immune… what am I saying… not like I'm trying to seduce him or anything. It's just that he's not stared at me inappropriately until now'

'She seems modest, maybe she's not a whore after all…' he looked at her boobs and thighs again 'Nahh… there's no way she's not one, with a body like that and exposed nonetheless.'

"Okay let's go" she said still blushing slightly.

"Right."

When they got inside he put his hands around her.

"Hey!" she yelled in protest

"If I don't do this …they'll do that" he said slightly and quickly pointing at a direction for her to look.

She gasped as she looked at some hard looking men squeezing a girl's butt and fingering her through her skirt while another played with her breast.

"This isn't a normal bar is it?" she said, now clinging to him.

She heard a loud whistle and a cracked voice addressed to her "Hey…sexy, come give me a lap dance…with your boobs!"

"What did you…" she asked walking angrily towards the voice.

"Just let them be, you'll just aggravate them" he warned her.

As if on cue, she felt big rough hands on her butt "such soft butt cheeks. Can't wait to hit that" he cracked voice said. She was about to scream and yell when she heard her orange haired saviour talk in a deep voice, a different one from what he's been using since they met. "Hey…!" he said holding the other man's wrist and pulling it away from her… "That's no way to treat a lady" he said making sure the man looked at his face by squeezing his wrists harder.

The man was about to hit him but stopped abruptly when he saw his face "Ha! Boss it's you!, I'm s-sorry I didn't k-know she was with you" he stuttered.

She looked at them surprised. "That was weird" she said "why did he call you boss." She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow "Who the he'll are you?. I think this is my cue to go back under the rain and stay with those thugs"

He chuckled "come on let's order something". He said walking to the bar.

"Awww.. I have a feeling I'll regret this whole scenario" she complain to herself

….

"This is weird indeed, getting high with a stranger… who knows what you could do to me.." she said popping out her boobs and wiggling her butt on the bar stool she sat next to him.

He looked at her, more sensually this time...

'She's drunk alright' he thought 'I thought she could hold her liquor, the way she demanded for it'

"Hey! You are blushing again… don't tell me I'm turning you on. I thought you were a gentleman" she said placing her index finger on his lips

"Be careful there carrottop. There's a limit to my control" he asked taking her finger away from his lip

"who are you calling carrottop. You are one too you know" she yelled drunkenly

"Ha… whatever."

"I feel sleepy" she whined

"Great. More complains. I'm a certified baby sitter now. Okay come on I'll take u back to my place."

"No! I want to stay here. Get me a room!"

'She's very bossy while drunk. I can't get her a room in this motel… she'll get raped for sure.' "I can't get you a room. Come let's go"

"Get me a room…I need to also use the bathroom..."

'Shit….see what I get for always trying to be a good Samaritan.' "Okay fine. I'll get you a room" 'also means I'll have to stay with her….damn! The things I get myself into…'

"You are the buest!" she said talking like a baby.

….

"Here we are… the room you wanted to kill me for…" he said taking her inside and closing the door behind them.

She suddenly pushed him to the wall and traced her fingers on this chest.

"W-what are you doing?"…

"I suddenly feel hot right here" she led his hand to her groin and pressed it in…She moaned at the friction of his hands on her. He immediately retracted his hands.

"Y-you shouldn't do that…" he said his breathing becoming unsteady.

"Why? Cause you suck at hitting it?"

'I knew she was a whore… saying something like that. Now I won't feel bad doing it even if she's not sober. They did always say drunkenness only interprets one's true feelings'

He pressed his lips against hers roughly and immediately started squeezing her boobs. 'Those boobs… so big and bouncy' She moaned and ached her back as he continued to kiss and massage her boobs. She found her footing again and unbuttoned and removed his shirt and started unbuckling his belt.

He got rid of his pants and boxers, making the girl blush when she saw it.

"Undo my zipper" she said breathing harshly and staggering a bit while turning her back to him and pulling her hair from her back. She took off her dress and was now left in only her panties since she didn't wear a bra.

'She's one beautiful woman! Even though she's a hooker' He thought. He carried her over to the bed and got on top of her and started kissing and stroking her nipples, making her moan louder. He kissed and suckled on her boobs while stroking her clit through her panties. "Mmmmmm…. Ahhhh" she squirmed and moaned more and more until she came.

He removed her panties and stroked her some more… 'She's so wet… I can't hold back much longer. Just looking at her naked body is enough to drive me over the edge.'

He positioned himself at her entrance and entered slowly, savoring the moment until he couldn't hold back anymore and pushed his massive cock deep inside her. He noticed she shivered and squirmed and she was awfully tight for a prostitute or a normal woman for that matter… he pushed the thought aside and started going back and forth until he got a steady rhythm. They both moaned and groaned as they both neared their climax. They both screamed in pleasure as they got release.

She fell asleep immediately and he went to the bathroom. He took a piece of tissue to clean his dick and just as he was about to throw it in the toilet he saw something red on it. 'is that blood?' he asked himself examining the tissue closely 'it is blood… and it's certainly not mine. Ohh noo….this cannot be what I think It is…' he said rushing back to the room to see her sleeping peacefully, he walked over to the bed to examine the sheets and saw blood mixed with the aftermath of their sex.

"Shit!."

"Shit shit shit! She wasn't a hooker?!".

(And this is when he knew he had fucked up)

* * *

Lol. I like this story so I don't care if it gets recognized or not, I'm gonna do the Second chapter as soon as I have the chance. But you can still drop them reviews to boost my moral.!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Meeting the ex-boyfriend

Please forgive my mistakes. I only go through it once.

* * *

He didn't know what to do. He was suppose to be the sober one and he ended up taking the virginity of a total stranger.

He just laid on the bed as he thought of what to do till he eventually dozed off.

Some moments later, he woke up to her squirming, moans and voice. "What the hell happened… my whole body hurts." She said holding her lower tummy and head. He sat up and made himself noticed.

"It's you…why are you in my bed" she said looking around. "Oh right, this isn't my room, you got me a room in that motel and…." She went wide eyed 'shit. She remembers' he thought. She mumbled a "no no no no" and ran to the bathroom still naked.

'she remembers…at least I don't have to start explaining but it doesn't change the fact I took advantage of her'. 20mins later and she was still in the bathroom. He went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Are you all right in there…" no answer… "look, I'm sorry about everything. I really thought you were a hooker" no answer…

"please say something." No answer… "I'll come in if you keep mute" he warned, then she said something "come right in, there's nothing left for me to hide anyway."

He sighed knowing he's the source of her trouble. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor naked. He went back to the room to get his shirt and put in over her shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I should have noticed and stopped" he said.

"It's sad but what's done is done." She said not making an eye contact. She got up and went to the room, not minding if some parts of her will be exposed. But he did look away nonetheless.

He followed her to see what she was doing. She took her bag and brought out her phone. "Hello Sarah…"

"Ma'am… it's you. Where have you been?"

"Ha don't worry I'm fine, please call the driver to pick me up at my current location."

"Where are you Ma'am?"

"I don't know…track my phone to get that. I'll be waiting"

"BBut Ma'-" And she hung up. The orange haired man just stared at her. 'She really wasn't a hooker so some average woman either' he thought.

"look. I pretty much remembered everything that happened and if I was a guy, I'd probably do same. I pushed you and I'm sorry" she said softly as she got into her normal clothes.

"I should be sorry. I- I'm sure it held moral and sentimental values for you and to have it taken away like that…" he said looking to the ground.

"Of course it did hold such values but not so much that I'd feel like dying now that it's gone… actually I was just waiting for someone I trusted, nothing too moral or sentimental. my ex-boyfriend broke up with me because I didn't allow him have sex with me. Maybe because I put my barrier at doing it with someone I "trusted", I didn't feel the need to stop you while I was under the influence, I know it's say this since I barely know you but …well… I kind of trusted you…. they say you only do what you really want when you're drunk. So please don't hold it over yourself. I should be thanking you for protecting me from the rain and the those thugs"

He was entranced, he looked at her like a guy whom just fell stupidly in love.

"I just noticed something… we've been together for almost 12hours and I still don't know your name…" he said trying to ease the mood

"I normally don't give strangers my name, but we aren't exactly strangers anymore are we?"

He chuckled a bit and said "I'm Ichigo kurosaki"

"And I'm Orihime Inoue"

"Nice to meet you Orihime. Your name is just as beautiful as you are"

"Thank you." She said blushing slightly

"Let's be friends. Let me show you I'm better than this." He said.

"Ummm- I don't know… you could be a serial killer…" she said with her index finger on her chin.

He raised an eyebrow "I'm the one in the most trouble here actually… you know my name, you know where I live and you know where I hang, who said pretty women aren't serial killers. I know nothing about you expect your name and that you were stranded in the rain."

"Hahahaha… good point." She said laughing

"So, what do you say?"

"Fine I guess you could be friends… but only on 2 conditions" she demanded.

"what now…"

"first we can't have sex again… this is only friendship. A totally platonic relationship"

"Fair enough and second?"

"We can't be in another relationship apart from being friends"

"Meaning we can't date…" he clarified

"Exactly!"

"I'm fine with that also." He said. She heard her ringtone for Sarah go off and she instantly picked up "The driver's outside Ma'am and if I may ask… what are you doing in a cheap motel like that?"

"None of your business Sarah. I'll be home soon"

"Sarah?" he tried to get an explanation of whom the lady was from her.

"Oh… My personal assistant" she explained

"I see. And she couldn't personally assist you with that outfit?" he said smugly

"My boyfriend – my ex-boyfriend liked it better when I dressed this way."

"That's harsh but you shouldn't let anyone be the boss of you." He said.

"I know. I was just trying to save the relationship but at the end all he really wanted was sex"

He said nothing… and the atmosphere was becoming tensed. "Humm… here, take this. It's my complimentary card" she said handing him a card.

"Thanks. You should have mine too" he said taking out his wallet, taking out a card and handing it over to her.

She looked at it. "This is… You mean you're that Ichigo? The billionaire nobody has ever seen? The owner of almost 15 different companies"

"I didn't expect such a reaction. You aren't a push over yourself Miss Inoue." He said flashing the card she gave him before her eyes.

She blushed slightly. "Yeah I am… compared to you that is…I'm just a fashion designer" she paled

"A very successful fashion designer. My sisters go nuts over your designs." He said making her blush.

"Wow. This is a surprise." She said. "But I have to go now. The driver is waiting. I hope we meet again soon." And with that she left the apartment.

'I'm a total dickhead… not only is she not a hooker but she's basically a millionaire and I took her Virginity… it's sad but the devil in me wants to do summersaults right now but I'm not that kind of guy so I'll make sure I don't see it that way… I'll try my hardest to make her not regret last night'

….

"Ma'am where on earth have you been. The representatives from the house of Tisha has been calling" Sarah protested

"But why? It's Sunday." Orihime whined

"Yes. But you did promise a short meeting today by 10am and it's 11am now" She yelled

"Sarah sarah sarah… please just postpone it and leave me alone…I'm tired" she said.

"B-but Ma'am…"

"I'm going to take a warm bath." She said walking away.

*phone ringing*

"Ma'am it's Miss Tatsuki…"

"Ha! Okay gimmie the phone." She yelled.

"Hello? Tatsuki… I'm fine, you keep worrying. Okay okay I'll meet you there in an hour" then she hung up.

"I'm going to meet Tatsuki later…" she informed her PA.

…..

"What? That fool broke up with you?"

"Yes..." she pretended to be depressed.

"Yay! I'm so happy you are rid of him" her friend squeaked

"That's mean! I did like him"

"He's no good, he only wanted to get in your pants…" Tatsuki declared.

"Ummm… about that…"

Her friend looked at her suspiciously "What about that? Don't tell me you slept with him"…

"No! But-"

"But what?!" her friend ask impatiently

"I kind of had sex with someone else yesterday." She said closing her eyes sharply, scared at what her friend would say.

"What? After all these years… you must totally trust and like this person, who is he? Do I know him?"

"umm… you don't particularly know him…he's a friend…we aren't dating or anything like that."

"Then how come you gave this friend I don't know your virginity and you didn't give jackass Aizen u we're head over hills for?"

"Don't know… I guess my body trusted him…hehehe" she said jokingly.

"Hahaha. Okay I won't make you feel weird about it, since it was your decision….so tell me, was it good?"

Orihime immediately blushed hard "Why would you ask that?"

"I tell you about mine anytime I do it, come on orihime you owe me. Tell me the juicy details"

"Never! I never asked you and Rukia to tell me about your sex life, you guys just felt the need to embarrass me because you knew I hadn't done it yet"

"That's no fun, but you know you'll tell us sooner or later, it's because this is your first time, soon comes the second and third and –"

"Okay! I get it" Orihime yelled blushing.

*Phone ringing*

"Aren't you gonna get that Orihime?"

"I don't like answering numbers I don't know… it could be obsessed fans"

"yeah but I could also be a hot shot using a new number…or it could be Aizen dickhead trying to apologize"

"Now I don't even want to get it at all" she chuckled saying but got it anyway.

"Hello?" she said reluctantly

"Hello, Orihime, it's Ichigo" And she immediately blushed.

'Aha! It's totally a hot shot' Tatsuki thought.

"Ohh Hey… what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you made It home fine." He asked.

"Yeah yeah I did… thanks for asking"

"And I know Monday's gonna be real busy, especially for a big deal like you but I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch or dinner tomorrow?" he said not stuttering at all.

"Huh hmmm… tomorrow? Lunch? As what?" she frantically asked.

"As what? Oh I see. As friends of course, I just want to get to know you more as friends. We can't even be anything more than that right? We made a bargain." He said smirking from the other side. 'She's totally going to go back on her own words' he thought.

"Oh okay. I guess I can do lunch then"

"cool, I'll call you again before then" he said and hung up.

"Let me guess… the guy that fucked you?"

"Tatsuki?!"

"Well…Am I wrong?" she asked smirking

"How did you know?"

"For one thing… you were turning into a living rose flower" she said making Orihime pat her cheeks

"I have to head home…I have a lot of work to do" Orihime whined.

"Me too actually, I have to be on set in a few hours" Tatsuki explained after looking at her wristwatch.

"Okay, I'll see you later. My love to Chad…" Orihime said pulling her legs

"There's nothing going on between us! Stop taunting me" Tatsuki said almost yelling.

"Yeah yeah"

They hugged and said their goodbyes as they both left the premises.

…..

"Hi?" she said as she waved shyly at the Orange-haired man in front of her.

"Hey" he said getting out of his seat to help her with hers

"This is a really fancy place" she said as she sat.

"That's great, I was scared I'd end up bringing you to a place you've already been to"

She smiled then frowned.

"What is it? Don't you like it here?" he asked scared

"oh no it's a fine place, this just feels like a date…" she said now making eye contact with him.

"Of course it's a date" Ichigo said proudly

"What-" she started, ready to make an issue of it.

"Calm down, I'm sure friends go on dates… this is just that, a friendship date" he explained

"Oh. Fine then." She said relieved

"Yeah. So let's order something" he said smiling.

"Yeah." She politely said while going through the menu.

After some minutes the waiter came to place their orders.

"let's talk then" he said looking at her and smiled when he saw that she blushed. 'She's so going to go back on her own words' he thought.

"What about?" she asked.

"About you, or about me…" he said.

"Okay… you already know what I do…umm, I'm the last surviving member of my family and I have 2 best friends rukia and Tatsuki. So then a bit about you."

"I have my junior sisters and my dad. I'm on vacation for like 2months… doctors orders so I decided to spend it here with my sisters, if not I'd be away mostly for business trips" he said.

"Doctors order? Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's just stress. I'm just taking it easy…" he explained.

"But your sisters aren't even around and I'm sure you don't eat well" she said.

"Ehen…"

"when will your sisters be back?"

"2weeks time"

"That's it. I'll make you lunch or dinner… at least till they come back" she said.

"Huh… why would you" he protested.

"Uhhhh because we are friends now and I don't let my friends suffer, especially for food" she said

"How generous" he said. Soon after the waiters came with their food. They ate in silence occasionally talking about their lives.

"Thank you for lunch. I'll come over tomorrow, most likely noon time to keep my promise and cook you lunch" she said wiping her mouth.

"I'd appreciate that." He replied.

"I should go back to work now… I have a fashion show very soon" she said.

"Yeah sure, I'll walk you to your car" he said getting up as she did.

She shivered at the sound of a cold familiar voice speak.

"Oh my, Orihime…"

"Aizen…what are you doing here…" she asked startled

"Last time I checked. This was a public place…"

She looked at Ichigo 'Could this be her ex?' He asked himself

Aizen looked at the both of them "So I break up with you for what… less than a minute and you are going on dates with someone else?"

"This is not what you think not that it's any of your business…" she yelled the last bit out.

"Tell me something, I was honest with you the last time we met, so you should do the same now. You were never a virgin were you, it was all just a façade wasn't it, I bet you were fucking this guy all along" he said as he got a hold of her wrist and squeezed, people started staring at this point.

"You are hurting me… let go" she said mildly not wanting more attention.

"I don't know who you are but you shouldn't treat a lady like that" ichigo said.

Aizen laughed evilly. "A low life telling me what to do?, Orihime tell your dog you are familiar with me and it should stop barking"

Orihime forced her hand from Aizen's and slapped him. "He's my friend and you can't talk to him like" She saw Aizen lift his hand, most likely to hit her. She closed her eyes as she waited for impact. When she waited and nothing came, she opened her eyes to see ichigo caught his hand.

"I thought you were rude and stupid before, but this is just unacceptable. Come on Orihime let's go…" ichigo said.

Ichigo dragged Orihime and left quickly in other to avoid a fight. Meanwhile Aizen signaled to his bodyguard to come closer "I want a background check on that low-life, tell me everything about him and then I'll decide the best way to finish him off" he said poisonously.

* * *

Okay I take it back. I do need your reviews. Please please review! ￣﹏￣


	3. Spiritual bond

….outside the restaurant, beside orihime's car…..

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked Orihime

"Yes I'm fine, I don't just get why he does things like this."

"No offence Orihime but your ex-boyfriend's a prick."

"I know… I'm sorry about what he said to you in there…" she said looking at him apologetically

"It's fine. I'm more worried about you anyway. I can't believe you dated someone like that, someone that doesn't even trust you…"

"Now you're talking like my best friend, Tatsuki…."

"Well… Tatsuki is right not to trust him… he's no good. But girls do always fall for the "bad boy" types" he said

She looked away blushing… 'why is she blushing now… I just basically insulted her' he thought

"Thank you for lunch, take care. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah bye...if you get into any trouble don't hesitate to call" He said then gave her a quick peck on the check and left to his car not giving her the chance to throw tantrums.

She was all flustered 'that man, he tricked me, he isn't following the rules, is he trying to make me fall for him?' 'I think you've done that on your own' her devilish side told her. She shook her head at the entire thought and drove off.

….

"Ma'am, the fashion show was amazing!" Sarah squeaked.

"Thanks to you. I know I've been lazy lately and you're totally saving me." Orihime complimented as Sarah blushed.

"You are just saying that. All I do is organize, you still sketch and make your designs yourself"

"Ha. And you think organizing is easy?. Come on I owe you something for being such a good PA and friend. What do you want, name anything …but be reasonable." She said.

"Ma'am you're so kind…. but I already have all I want right now… can I keep this offer as an inexpiable coupon?"

"of course" she answered

Their was a small knock on her office door and later emerged her secretary

"Ma'am sorry to disturb you. I know you're done for the day but there's someone here to see you." The young secretary informed.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked angrily

"It's alright Sarah...so who wants to see me?" she said softly

"It's Mr. Aizen Ma'am"

"What!? What is he doing here?" she asked confused

"Should I send him back ma'am?" The secretary asked.

"No it's fine let him in…"

Soon after Aizen entered the office looking all high and mighty. He looked at Orihime then Sarah

"I'd like to talk to you alone… please" he said.

'since when does he use please' she thought.

"Sarah can you please excuse us"

"okay ma'am. Call me if you need me"

Sarah left and their was an uncomfortable silence as they just stared at each other

"Ummm… so what do you want?" she asked

"I want us to get back together"

"what? Why?" she asked.

"I've learned my mistake and I want you"

"And what mistake is that?"

"I treated you like shit and I will change if you accept me back" he said.

"Hahahahahaha, Are you seriously saying that. But I'm sure you know that there's no way on earth I'll take you back right?"

"Why? Is it because of the man I saw you with earlier?" he went closer to her so his was on her earlobe, he nibbled a little on it then said "Tell me the truth, you fucked him didn't you"

"Leave me alone" she said pushing him away from her.

"judging by your countenance and how red you are plus the fact you've not giving me a direct answer, I'd say you did sleep with him. When was this?"

"This conversation is over! I don't owe you any explanation, you left me in the rain Aizen, something bad could have totally happened to me. I can never forgive you for what you did and you confessed you were unfaithful. Now you get out!" she said pointing at the exist.

He looked at her stunned. "You know I always get what I want" he said resuming his calm demeanor

"I don't care. Get out! or I'll call security" she yelled.

He walked over to her again and held her chin then roughly smashed his lips against hers. She tried to fight it but his hold was strong. He broke away when he was satisfied "I always get what I want" he said as he smirked evilly and left her office. She wiped her lips in disgust.

'I know Aizen, I know he is out for me now, What will I do? he didn't really threaten me so I can't report him to the police. The moment he does, I'll report him' she thought. 'I better head home for now…'

….in her car, on her way home…

'That's true. I'm going to Ichigo's tomorrow to make him lunch and he doesn't have any groceries. I better stop by a supermarket.

…at the supermarket…

'This is so confusing, I'm not sure what he likes or what he's allergic to, this is bad. I'll just pick up a bunch of things then.

"Orihime?"

She looked back to see who called her

"Huh? Ichigo? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

He looked at her basket and said. "I guess we were thinking of the same thing."

"Right" she said smiling

"Actually, I just wanted to come do the shopping so you wouldn't have to tomorrow" he said. "But looks like you think of my well-being a lot"

She blushed "it's not like that, I just love to look after my friends… oh and I love to cook too. It's actually a good thing you're here, I was confused as to what to buy, we can shop together" she said happily.

"Yeah that will be fun." He said.

As they walked down the fresh food aisle together they talked about different things but mostly food, nonetheless they were getting to know one another

"So how was your fashion show?" he asked.

"It was splendid and it was all thanks to my lovely staff" she cooed

"I'm sure you are the loveliest one of them all" he said almost inaudibly but she heard and chose to say nothing but still blushed anyway

They finally got all they wanted and they went off to the counter to pay, as Ichigo was about to pay, Orihime held him back.

"I'm cooking, I'm paying" she said.

"My house, my expenses" he said.

"This is a hassle, I can tell we'll argue here for a while" he said.

They were making the cashier impatient.

"I have an idea if I may?" the cashier said. "you could both pay half?"

"Sure that isn't a bad idea" Ichigo said. And whispered to the cashier to give him the full charge after he gave her his credit card.

After the payment Ichigo pushed the trolley out and Orihime wanted to pay her bit then the cashier told her it was already paid for.

"Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Yes…"

"I hate you" she said jokingly

He just smirked. "see you tomorrow then, he said as he put the items in his trunk."

'I've only known her for a few days but I feel like it's an eternity' he thought

"Yeah." She said as she entered her own car.

…..next day lunch time…

"Sarah, I'll be going to a friends place for lunch today, I'll take a cab so you can take the car to the warehouse if I don't come back on time" she said.

"But I can use a cab" Sarah countered

"I don't want to trouble you so just do as I say okay?"

"Hmmm… is it possible ma'am's friend is a boyfriend? And you want him to give to a ride later?" Sarah teased

"What? No… I'm not – I mean that's not it at all" she said startled at Sarah's correct assumption

"If you say so" Sarah replied.

"Okay… I'll be off now…" She said.

….

When she got to Ichigo's, just as she was about to press the bell, she got cold feet… 'What am I doing? I barely know this guy and I'm going to cook for him now? I most be sick… but I do like him as a friend so it isn't bad right? I'm getting to know him after all' she stood their battling with herself. After a little more thought, she finally got the courage to press the bell and seconds later the door opened.

"Hey" he said happily as he stepped aside for her to come in

"Hey" she equally said as she went in

"This will have to be fast. I have work to do" she said as she trailed off to the kitchen.

"Right…" he said following after her.

…

He sat on a stool as he watched her work her magic. He didn't want to help, he hated cooking.

"Are you just gonna sat there and watch me or you are actually going to help?" she said cocking out her hip

But with the way she said it he couldn't possibly refuse now could he? "I'm not exactly a cooking guy so gimme something simple" he said.

"All right … I'm making spaghetti meatballs and there's little or nothing you can help me with maybe next time"

"Then why did you ask me to help"

"Because you were staring and it was uncomfortable" she said blushing.

'She's always blushing. Was she that affected by that day, I was her first after all, but I was affected too so then do I blush like that? maybe she feels -' he cancelled the thought from his mind but still spoke out nonetheless.

"Ummm Orihime?..."

'No it's too early' he thought

"Hmm?" she turned to look at him sharply at the sudden call of her name.

"it's nothing. Forget it"

She felt the weird tension, she knew she might not like the conversation if she pushed him so she dropped it.

"okay if you say so"

He was broken by her lack of concern.

"So you don't care? What if I was dying or something"

"Well are you dying?" She asked

"No"

"Is it "or something" she asked

"No..." He said smiling as he thought why he bothered playing her game.

"Look. I can't explain it either, I'm drawn to you somehow and I feel like I've known you forever and I also feel like I can trust you with my life even. I know it's weird but I feel all warm and fuzzy around you and that is why I wanted us to be friends and also why I wasn't totally mad I lost my virginity to you. So does that answer the question you wanted to ask? Or at least a portion of it"

'She's telepathic'

"How did you know?" he asked swallowing saliva

"It was written all over your face and because it's a question I've been asking myself too. I'm not usually this much of an open book" she said.

He felt serenity as she talked.

"To tell you the truth, I feel the same way about you. You make me also feel all warm and fuzzy inside too, the truth is…you remind me of someone close to me that I lost. I'm glad I met you and that we are friends " Their eyes both glistened as the looked at each other.

"You know what? The next date will be set my me. We'll go to the movies!." He said acting all childish

'This must be his playful side, he looks so cute!' She thought.

"So what do you say? Saturday?" He asked again

"Yeah sure! It's a date!" She said as she drained the spaghetti.

….With Aizen…

"What do you mean there's no file on him?!" He yelled .

"Sir. I followed him to his home and got his name from his neighbors. But the only thing I got was that he occasionally lived with his sisters"

"What on earth do I need to know that for? I need dirty scoops"

"Sir. I tried but all files on him are classified"

'Now why will files on a guy like him be classified. Only 2 reasons, if he ordered it or he's trouble. Any way it still means he's trouble. Time for drastic measures. I always get what I want.'

* * *

Next; Family reunion.

"I don't care about that… what if he gets her pregnant, she still needs to finish college!"

* * *

Sorry for any grammatical errors you might find I only go through it once.


	4. Family reunion

Please forgive me for saying I was going to stop the story. I now realize how much some of you guys really like it so here you have it.

* * *

….Ichigo's pov ….

Orihime ended up having an unintended sleepover, we were becoming really close friends and…fast, I always feel at ease around her, maybe because she really reminded me of "her".

I can't wrap my head around how this turned into a sleepover, it was funny because she was rushing to make it early to work, then decided to stay till evening and then fell asleep and didn't wake, at first I was startled when I tried waking her and she didn't budge then she started snoring slightly putting me at ease.

….At dawn….

….Gen pov….

Ichigo was still in bed while Orihime did her morning exercise, she didn't seem to freak out that she slept over.

"I don't think I'm gonna go to work today, its been long I've really slept in and now I'm feeling lazy.

*dingdong*

"Huh? Who could that be this early, should I call ichigo?, it could just be a delivery guy or something. I'll just go check it out. No need to disturb him."

She went over to the door and opened it to see 3 figures outside, 2 girls and 1 guy. The girls kinda looked alike except one had black hair and the other was a light brown while the guy has pure white hair. They all looked at her and she them before the light brown haired girl spoke. "Hello, Are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?" Orihime blinked a couple of times out of confusion.

"Don't be rude Yuzu, we don't know who she is to Ichigo" the dark haired girl said smiling.

"I'm sorry, she just gets excited when she thinks of ichigo with a girl, I'm Karin and this is Yuzu my sister and he's my friend, Toshiro" she said indicating to the white haired guy, we are Ichigo's sister's"

Like she just came out of a trance she quickly made space for them to come in and said "I'm sorry, this is your home and I just let you stand outside explaining"

"It's security, you didn't know us so it had to be done. So who are you really and where's ichigo" Karin asked as they set their bags on the floor.

"oh right, how rude of me. I'm Orihime, Ichigo's friend and ichigo is still in bed" she said.

"Ohh I knew it, you really are Ichigo's girlfriend," Yuzu squeaked.

"Calm down Yuzu, she said friend not girlfriend" Karin said walking further inside the house

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just we've never really seen ichi-nii with a girl, at least not since –"

"Yuzu, Karin. What are you guys doing here, I thought you were at school?" Ichigo asked emerging from one of the staircase.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu squeaked running to hug her brother.

'What lovely bond' Orihime thought looking at them. While Toshiro also just stared waiting for the drama to pass.

"Ahh…I missed you too Yuzu. You can let go of me now…" he said trying to free himself from her grasp

She finally let go of him and he breathed a sigh of relief as he then asked again "Seriously… aren't you guys suppose to be in school till next week?"

"The school had a big fire accident so we were sent away till everything's fixed" Karin said.

"Oh my… hope no-one got hurt" Orihime asked.

"Nope. We all got out unscathed somehow" karin replied.

"Whew… thank goodness" Orihime said.

"I take it you've met my sisters…" he asked Orihime.

"Yes ichi-nii so she's your girlfriend right?" Yuzu asked again.

"Drop it Yuzu!" Karin yelled knocking Yuzu on the head

"No… she's my friend" he said plainly

'Ouch' Orihime said in her mind 'Why am I even affected, he said the truth after all'

"And who's this" ichigo said looking at Toshiro.

"Umm… this is my friend, his family are out of the country and so I invited him to stay with us till we are called back at school." Karin nervously but also steadily said

"Hi. I hope I'm not imposing. I can totally stay at my cousin's if it's any trouble" Toshiro said

Ichigo gave the guy a weird look and looked back at his sister then gave her a weird smile "Nah…its fine. Karin, he's your boyfriend… isn't he?"

"w-what nn no, what gave you that idea…" Karin rushed as she and Toshiro blushed.

Ichigo chuckled loudly "well fine. He can stay."

"Ichigo how did you know he was her hmm" her statement was muffled by karin's hand over her mouth. " you talk too much Yuzu"

Orihime laughed at the scenario. "I'll go to my room" Karin said carrying her bags and dragging Toshiro by the hand to follow her.

"Uhh wait up. You guys are staying in the same room?" ichigo asked.

"Well.. Yeah." Karin said like it was a dumb question.

"Oh no you don't, not on my watch at least. He'll stay in the guest room." He said sternly

"What why? It's no big deal, I'm not a kid anymore." She nagged.

"If you weren't a kid we wouldn't even be having this conversation"

"Fine do as you please" with that she stormed off to her room.

"I should go too. Come on Toshiro I'll take you to your room" Yuzu said now leaving Orihime and Ichigo in the living room.

They looked at each other.

"You have wonderful sisters. I wish I had junior sisters." She commented.

"Yeah. But they were cuter when they were little."

"I'm sure. And we might hear wedding bells soon."

"Huh? Wedding bells?" he asked confused.

"Karin and Toshiro?"

"Ohh no no no. I'm still trying to rap my head over the fact she's dating someone" he said.

"If you are like this now then are you trying to say she never had a boyfriend before or even in high school?" orihime asked.

"if she did, I certainly didn't know about it. I know she's an adult and all. But she's still my baby sister" he said.

"Cut her some slack, I have a feeling this is her first boyfriend ever..."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"she's a tomboy and a tomboy shouldn't act all cozy and girly unless she's stupidly in love for the first time"

"Well aren't you an expert."

She hit him on his shoulder.

"Ouch. That made me hungry" he said.

"Why are you telling me?" she said walking into the kitchen.

"I thought you said you were going to take care of me."

"Me?... I said no such thing." She joked.

"Aren't you going to work?"

"Ummm… about that… I'm gonna take a day off" she replied.

"Wow. That's great so that means we can be together today? A movie perhaps?"

"I was thinking, sleeping the whole day will be good but I guess movie's good too" she said.

"Then it's settled. We'll go after breakfast"

"Why so early" she asked

"I also want us to do other things… stupid"

…..After Ichigo and Orihime left the house….

"Yuzu, I need a favor"

"What is it karin?"

"Since ichigo is out with his friend can you like leave the house too…"

"What, why… wait don't tell me.." Yuzu exclaimed

"Shhhh… he'll hear you." She said gesturing to the room above them

"Sorry…"

"So can you?. Look I really like him and I think I'm comfortable doing it with him" Karin explained

"You don't have to explain Karin, I know how much you guys love each other. I'll leave the house, be careful okay? But I do have one question, why now?"

"Ahh.. Tbh I wasn't sure myself but coming back home with him and ichigo's reaction I kind of feel really ready and he has never pressured me for it, I want to surprise him."

"Awww how sweet. It's settled, I'm leaving right away. I can't wait to be an aunt" Yuzu squeaked

"shussh Yuzu".

…A few hours later…

"Home at last… I can't believe you made me watch a romance movie." Ichigo whined

"I can't believe you made me watch a horror movie."

"2 movies in a role, I haven't done that in forever, thank you for today "hime…"

"you are welcome, "strawberry"

"Hahaha that's what you could come up with?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's cute." They stood at the door step staring at each other. He suddenly held her hands, "Really, thank you," he said moving his lips closer to hers as she just stood there waiting for impact that never came.

"Do you hear that" he asked

~hmmmm toshiro….ahnnn~

"Hear what? I don't hear anything except.." she went wide eyed

"Yeah so… it's not my imagination" He rushed into the house followed Orihime.

"It's from Karin's room" he said making his way there as orihime swiftly followed behind.

The door was ajar so he could see bits of what was going on and so could Orihime

"What the…" he almost yelled out but orihime held his mouth and managed to drag him off to his room.

"Hey! You almost made them notice you.

"I don't care about that… what if be gets her pregnant, she still needs to finish college!."

"She isn't a kid ichigo. She knows what she's doing." She said resting her palm of his shoulder.

"She's still"

"Your younger sister, yes but she's also a woman that's gonna fall in love, have urges and make her own life choices" she tried calming him.

"I took that choice away from you"

"Ohh… don't start" she started reprimanding him for bringing that topic again but instead she suddenly felt his lips on hers.

* * *

I really hope you loved this chapter. If you did please review. And I'm sorry about errors.


	5. Clash of bonds

She broke apart from the kiss. "What are you doing..." She asked

"I'm sorry. I just –" he tried explaining before she kissed him. He broke from the kiss to speak "Now what are you doing..."

"I don't know…" she said avoiding his eyes at all costs. "I'm sorry this is awkward maybe I should go home"

"Please don't go…" he held her wrist at stared in her eyes.

"But I'm going to work tomorrow and I feel like I need to leave"

"Oh"

"It's not what you're thinking. I mean I'm sure you wanna be with your sisters"

"I'm with them all the time, I wanna be with you." They shared the eye contact that said a lot about their feelings for each other

"Ichigo… I, remember the terms for our friendship..."

"Yeah I know I know, but we aren't doing anything right? and I seem to recall you kissing me too, so I guess that means you're all over me right?"

'oops that came out wrong' he thought

"Seriously?. Whatever. I'm leaving." She said walking out of the room.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that"

"Sure you didn't" she stormed off and out of the house.

'Stupid stupid, I'm just stupid' he thought

~hmmm toshiro~

'Wtf, are they still at it, with all the noise we made, they think they are still alone?'

~aaaah~

'Fuck this. I'm going in there, I can't take it, I don't care what hime said'

He marched over to karin's room in anger and transferred aggression. He stopped at the doorstep, although he could see bits of what was going on and could just barge in but he decided to knock . He could hear karin gasp, he waited a while before entering.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked sharply trying not to yell…

"Ichigo!" she said covering herself with the sheets with Toshiro.

Ichigo entered further into the room, picked up toshiro's pants and tossed it to him.

"I want to have a word with my sister" he said looking at karin instead of whom he was addressing. Toshiro wore his pants and as he reached ichigo he said "I really love Karin" then left the room.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you by doing this while you're around, I thought you were out" she tried explaining

"It's not about me being home or not. I mean how are you even sure he loves you and God help you you were wise enough to use protection" he yelled

"I'm not a child! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Dad wouldn't do this!" she yelled back

"Well until dad's back I'm in charge and I don't want you doing stuff like that"

"I'm 21 for crying out loud. You can't tell me what to do"

"if you like be 30, you are still my little sister. And I said I don't want you doing things like that!"

"So what because I'm you're little sister I can't have sex?, don't you have sex ichigo? Don't you? Oh right I forgot, you're allergic to girls so you might have not, I wonder how you even have a friend like Orihime"

He just looked at her, deciphering the words she just said to him.

"I'm sorry" she apologized quickly, the mickness in her voice returning.

He turned around left the room, leaving her speechless.

…

…..

'I should have listened to her and left karin alone, she's a young woman afterall and can make her own decisions. It's not like I'm any better, I practically raped Orihime and here I am thinking Toshiro isn't good enough for Karin'

'And Orihime is still not picking my calls, I'm such an ass. I must have really annoyed her. I wonder why she's bent on us not dating, I loved my mum so much and it was like without her I hated every other thing, ever since mum died 5 years ago, I haven't loved any woman. I even hated my girlfriend at the time but ever since I met Orihime, it's changed, she reminds me so much of mum in the way she takes care of people and her entire personality. I love her but I feel like it's too soon to admit that and she doesn't seem to like me that way or she seems confused at least, I hope it is the latter, who could blame her, I took what I'm sure she held dearly and I bet she's lying about it not being a big deal so I wouldn't feel hurt. Arghhh my head hurts think about everything'

*knock knock*

"Come in" he said loud enough ofor whoever to hear

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu started

"Yeah? What's up"

"it's about you and karin… I cant stand to see you guys like this"

"You left the house for her didn't you?" he asked

"Yeah but I only did it because she told me she was sure so don't be mad at her, I know you're worried about her but she's fine, karin's strong unlike me so even if Tohiro was to break her heart, she'd be fine. It's her life don't worry about it"

"You've always been the adult amongst us, it's alright don't be sad I'll make things right" he smiled reassuringly at her.

"One more thing" she added

"hmm?"

"You like Orihime don't you? I have never seen you with a girl since mum passed so I'm sure you must have feelings for her"

"I do but I don't know… she doesn't want anything more than friendship" he said sadly

"Nansensu, she loves you. Crazy in love I might add" she said.

"What? How would you know that" he asked curiously

"Unless pink is her natural face color, that's not normal and plus she stayed over and cooked for you, wasurete kadasai, kanojo wa anata o aishite iru"

"I don't know… one minute she acts like she really likes me then the other… .I don't get it"

"Maybe she was hurt by someone, give it time"

"You think so?" he asked poutin

"stop acting like a lost puppy" she said.

"Yuzu, thanks, I must have missed the phase of life you girls became adults" he said making her smile.

….with Aizen…

"So these are his sisters and they are in town, that's good and this one especially catches my eye" he said holding up a picture of Yuzu to his bodyguard.

…..A few days later…

"Ichigo, why haven't I seen Orihime, I kinda of liked her, I hope she wasn't a night stand" Karin said at the breakfast table.

"There's nothing like that, stop acting like yuzu we're just friends"

"Yeah and friends call and visit each other" she countered

"I tried okay? She doesn't want to talk to me" he said

"Then go see her, women like you to dote on them."

"I can't do that either…"

"Why not" she asked

"Forget it okay?"

*phone rings*

"Hello" he said after excitedly after seeing who it was calling

"No phone calls on the table" Yuzu murmured

"Orihime, hey" he said excusing himself from the table

"Hey what's up ichigo?"

"Hey orihime I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to offend you" he said quickly before she got mad and hung up

"Hmmm? Ohh? That. Don't worry about it. It's forgotten. I was actually the stupid one, getting mad for nothing. Look ummm… about our relationship –"

'oh no' he thought

"I was thinking we should drop the initial agreement, it's not like we're siblings or anything. Let's just move with the flow of it and see where the wind takes us"

'Best news ever!' Of course that's for his thoughts only.

"Sure! I'd like that. Send your address, I wanna see you"

"Okay. I thought you knew my address, anyway I'll send it. Take care"

"Take care" he said.

"I can't believe that just happened, I thought she hated me for ignoring me this long"

"I told you, she's in love with you" yuzu said out of nowhere.

"Ah!, unless you wanna kill me don't do that again, Where did you come from"

"Ha big baby" she said taking the dishes over to the sink.

* * *

So guys I apologize from the Japanese here and there, what can I say, I'm infatuated with their culture, trying to groom my Japanese before I visit the country and I think it fits Yuzu's character. Please review if you liked the chapter or the entire plot.

Not a big deal or anything but I just want to know... What country or/and continent do you think I'm from? (I'm curious cause I heard somewhere that you can tell that from a person's way of writhing)


	6. Yuzu

I'm so sorry it took me forever to update but I'll try my best, please I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Ma'am, this is the new contract from the house of Tisha, they are ready to meet with your terms" Sarah said

"Yeah?, that's good to hear, I thought they'd back down"

"Yes ma'am, I too was surprised" Sarah said looking a little bit downcasted

"Is everything alright Sarah?"

Sarah really didn't want to bring her personal issues to work but it was weighing her down and Orihime is also her friend not just her boss

"It's my Mum she's very ill and in need of assistance, I know how much you also need me here so I know I can't ask - " she was cut off by Orihime's reply

"Say no more, you're excused, if it was me and my mother in need, I'd quit my job if necessary, please go to her family is very important and please take as long as you need"

"Ma'am, you're - too - kind" Sarah said between sobs.

"I guess I'll have to look for a temporary assistant, and before then I'll be working twice as much" she thought and she finally decided it was late enough to retire for the day.

On getting home, Orihime noticed the familiar White Range Rover parked in front of her house, she went over to examine It and peeped through the drivers window to see a sleeping Ichigo in the car, she tapped on the window with her index knuckle, He woke rapidly with the sharp sound.

"Orihime?" he said sleepily as he opened the door and she stepped out of the way

"What are you doing here at this hour Ichigo?" she asked

"I had to see you again after you sent your address, I couldn't wait, I needed to be sure we were okay" He explained now fully awake.

"Ohh... how long have you been here?" she asked

"Just a few hours, I didn't know you spent this long at work?" he wasn't sure how to compose the sentence without insinuating that she wasn't at work.

She decided she would just be straight without dragging the issue about it not being his business if she was or wasn't at work answered normally " I don't, Sarah had a family crisis so now I have my work cut out for me and I have to look for a temporary PA while I'm at it"

"That's sad, I hope she'll be fine?"

"I hope so too, let's go inside, it's late" she said gesturing for him to follow her inside.

"You really don't have to do that, I know how much you hate cooking" she whined as she sat watching him try to fix her something to eat.

"It's the least I could do, you're exhausted and hungry, I have to do this for you and you still have work to do so I'm gonna do this" he said.

She laughed and said "Ohh alright, Im lucky to have a friend like you then"

He smiled and nodded, anytime she referred to him as her friend, it made him happy yet unsatisfied, at this point he couldn't even lie to himself, he wanted more, he wants more from her, she's brilliant and hard working and damn beautiful, he wanted her, he wanted to make love to her like they did before but now with her full consent at the same time wanted to fuck till she couldn't walk, he wanted to go to picnics and holidays with her, be happy with her and not have a single care in the world. He knew she was starting to feel the same way, afterall she lifted their previous relationship rule.

But he'd have to play it safe and cool for now and just find a way to calm his raging hormones, he's glad that he has the kind of personality that hides his feelings and excitement, if not she'd be freaked by how many hard ons he's had just by looking at her sometimes.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, apparently she's been calling him for a while

"Hmmm?" he sounded a he'd been caught doing something wrong

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes, I was just thinking, I wouldn't mind helping you with your PA problem, I can use someone I trust and since it'd be for a short while it will be fine" He said out of nowhere.

"Ummm, I guess I'd be fine, if it's no trouble" she said

"Of course it's no trouble" he said giving her a smile that made her heart flutter

There was a minute of silence and staring before she broke it.

"Is dinner ever going to get ready? are you sure you don't want my help?" she teased knowing fully well he was almost done

"Very funny, it's ready infact" he replied

...The next day with Yuzu...

"Karin..." Yuzu called as she entered Karin's room without knocking and saw her straddling on Toshiro's lap while kissing him.

"Umm sorry" she said as Karin got off of Toshiro and sat on the bed While Toshiro just looked away

"What's up Yuzu?" Karin asked

"It's nothing really just wanted you to know I'll be going on a date so if anything happens to me this is where and who I'll be with" she said showing her the screen of her phone

"Yuzu? I thought we agreed you won't be doing any of those online dating crap" she protested

"I want to go and the site says we are very compatible. I want to give it a shot, you are happy with Toshiro so why shouldn't I try it and remember Mum and"

"Mum and Dad met on a dating site" she completed for Yuzu.

"Yes, so I'll be off now, I'll see you later" she said.

...After Yuzu left...

"weird, I would have said she was into Jinta Hanakari" Toshiro said

"They had a quarrel and she wants to explore she said, I advised her against it but Yuzu has always liked to do things like mum did" she explained to her lover

"It must have been so hard" was the only thing he could say knowing it must affect her too probably even the most, she was tough outside but soft within, And soft when it came to fucking too apparently...he kicked himself mentally for thinking dirty

"It's fine, she'll learn by experience. that's the best teacher" Karin said

"Won't you be hurt if she ends up getting hurt?"

"Of course I will but she has to make her own mistakes, she's only going to hate me if I pressure her too much, she'll be fine!"

she said.

"Yes she will" he said crawling to the edge of the bed she sat and nibbled on her neck

She shivered and squirmed while reflexively bending her neck to the side to give him more access.

"hmmm" she moaned

"I love the way I make you moan when I touch you ever so lightly" he said carefully dragging his words seductively.

She frowned and pushed him to the bed and sat on his member.

"I'm not weak" she said moving sensually on him

"Yeah? neither am i" he said grabbing her butt and squeezing it. "let's put all this energy into something worthwhile" he said as he kissed her roughly.

...With Yuzu...

"Yuzu?" a calm male voice called

she looked to the table behind her where a similar face to the one on the site sat

"Aizen right?"

"Yes" he replied.

Short I know, I'll have more uploads, perhaps once a week or less. Depends on work.


	7. His motives

**_And here you have it: His motives_**...Flashback with Aizen...

"So this is Yuzu the vulnerable one, what's this? she's into online dating. Well well looks like things just got fun" he smirked to himself evilly

...End of flashback...

...Back with Aizen and Yuzu...

"So are you really 30?" she asked him

"Yes but don't let that cloud anything that could possibly grow between us, age is just a number and it's not that much of a difference, afterall I can't father you even though I wanted to" he said grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Yes yes, I guess you're right" she smiled

"If you don't mind my asking, what's made a beautiful young girl like yourself join a dating site, I'm sure you find a lot of suitors at your age" He said

"Well, I just like the idea of connecting with someone you'd probably never talk to if you passed them on the street" she answered

"Yes that's nice alright"

"So, what about you? you look very accomplished and very good looking surely a lot of girls will be all over you, even now they are staring" she said blushing a bit at her own words

"You're mistaken princess, your ravishing looks is what they have their eyes on" he said staring into her eyes

She blushed and said "Oh my it's getting really late isn't it"

"Yes it is, how about we go around town before the day is over" he suggested while she just nodded in response.

...At ichigo's house...

It was 7pm and Yuzu wasn't back but she did send a text to Latin stating she was fine and having a nice time with her date.

She was on the couch watching TV with Toshiro and all well serene and devine at that moment.

After a few moments of bliss Karin had fallen asleep on Toshiro's lap. Ichigo finally came in to this view, he'd already started warming up to the presence of Toshiro

"Hey" ichigo said knowing he was a little bit though with the guy.

"Ichigo, Hey, welcome" he said all at once kinda shocked he even spoke to him without it being a group conversation.

"Thanks. Why dont you take her up to her room" he said diverting his gaze to the sleeping Karin on his lap.

He was actually getting jealous of what they have but he'd never let anyone know that.

"Right" he said. Although he felt like he should say something else so he asked "How was your time with Orihime if I may"

"Yeah it's fine, we can totally talk about anything. it was alright but she had to work so I couldn't stay, you see she needs a temporary assistant so she could get some of the work of her shoulder" he said, not believing he actually said that much.

Toshiro nodded and also just had a wonderful idea to really win Ichigo's trust and do something while they were away from school for a change

"I could do it, I mean if you wouldn't mind, afterall I'm studying Business management but I wouldn't even matter if I wasn't cause I'm a quick learner, so please talk to her, let me assist her" he said while smiling inwardly after seeing the kind of expression on ichigo's face.

"Really? she'd love that I'm sure; I'll call her later and let you know what she says by morning" he said while moving towards the stairs before halting

"Where's Yuzu?"

Toshiro didn't want to be the one to answer this question but he knew what Yuzu would want as he was about to lie to cover her up Yuzu stepped into the house blushing furiously.

"Ichigo!" she said startled after seeing him.

"Umm... why are you startled? Am I missing something here?" he asked looking at Yuzu and Toshiro.

"Ichinii it's nothing, I'm just coming back from a date, I just didn't except to see you. I'm not hiding anything" Yuzu said

"She said the truth?" Toshiro thought

"Ohh alright, it's fine, it's not too late afterall" ichigo said continuing the journey to his room

she smiled and winked at Toshiro "He's always loved sincerity, and he'd know if I lied" she explained to Toshiro

"Oh..." was his only reply

...The next day...

"That's good news and she wants me to start immediately?" Toshiro clarified

"Yes so better get ready" ichigo replied

"When did you guys even plan this" Karin asked like she didn't care but in all honesty she was happy they were bonding.

None of them answered, they just smiled. Toshiro went to his temporary room to get ready so he could leave for his new job.

"So Yuzu how was your date yesterday?" Ichigo asked

She blushed before answering

"it was really nice, I had a nice time"

"is it anyone i know?" he asked

"Umm no no its not" she said weaving her hands

"So tell me how did you meet?" he asked

Karin, knowing Yuzu wouldn't like to lie, interrupted the discussion.

"So ichigo? have you straightened things out with Orihime?"

"Yes I have; I believe this is truly the beginning of something nice" he said before stuffing his mouth with food

"You really like her don't you?" Yuzu asked smiling lovingly

"I do." he answered seriously.

"I have an idea, why don't you invite her to spend the weekend with you at the beach house" Yuzu suggested

"She's super busy now, she won't accept"

"Pherphaps, but you won't know if you don't try and I'll make Toshiro work 10 times harder so she doesn't even have any work to do anymore" Karin said with an evil smirk.

"Is that so 'BOSS" Toshiro said making Karin almost jump in fright

"Toshiro! Hehehe I didn't mean it that way, I just want...ahhh" she sighed "I was only kidding"

Toshiro laughed "Calm down, I know you don't forget that"

Ichigo just stared and couldn't help but acknowledge how much effect Toshiro has on Karin, "they're a perfect match" he thought "

"Rest assured Ichigo, I'll try my best to make her less busy this weekend" Toshiro said in his normally calm demeanor "I better start heading to work if I'm to make that difference"

As Toshiro was about leaving, Ichigo asked "Do you even have the address?"

"Of course I do, what kind of assistant will I be if I wasn't able to get such a simple information" he answered before finally stepping out.

"Fine I'll think about what you guys have suggested" Ichigo told his sisters.

...With Aizen in a bar...

"Are you sure this is a good idea? from how much little information you have on them I think they might be very influential" Aizen's friend Gin stated

"No matter, I have the girl where I want her, I'll go slowly so it's believable then I'll break her like a twig, if only to see the look on that bastard's face" he said smirking evilly "And not only will I stop there, I'll have Orihime submit to me as well and preferably have him watch the entire scene"

 ** _I can always make Aizen turn to a good guy but that would still all the fun..._**


	8. Beach house part 1

...AT THE BEACH HOUSE...

"I still don't know how you made me agree to this Ichigo" Orihime said finally realizing its going to just be the two of them for the weekend, of course they've been alone together before but they were still masquerading as friends. she can't deny that at this point she feels something for ichigo and she's going a good job still acting otherwise.

"You know how and why you agreed" he replied damning the consequences of being so forward, Making her blush and snatching her bag from the trunk of ichigo's car.

"I hate you" she yelled

"I know and I "hate" you too" he said to her, making her roll her eyes.

...Later that day after they've settled...

"its almost sunset" he said

"so?" she said still feigning anger

"I'll be back" he said not so cheerful as she thought he would. "Did i go something wrong" she thought. She waited a while before deciding to go check up on him. She got to the beach to see him almost blending with the scenario, his hair matched the colour of the sun setting, in that moment she knew he was 'the one'. But she couldn't help but think if they were actually compatible; He was a businessman and so was she... well woman, he might be free now but he won't be forever, we wouldn't have time for each other.

A sound of someone sniffling brought Orihime back from her thoughts.

"Was he actually crying?" as she was about to call out for him she heard him outer "i miss her" and she felt her heart drop.

"Why should i feel this way, he clearly needs a shoulder to cry on"

"Ichigo?" she finally called out and he tried to regain his composure.

"i'm sorry i just left, i didn't want to miss the sunset" he said, hiding the fact he ever cried. What she did next surprised her more than him. she went over and gave him the warmest hug ever

"I don't know what's on your mind but I'm here if you ever want to talk about it" she didn't think he'd actually tell her anything

"My mother and i used to watch the sunset on the beach together" he said

"I'm such a big fool for getting jealous over the fact the person he missed was his mother" she thought "I'm sorry" she said hugging him tighter

"You know...you remind me a lot of her, how kind you are, how cheerful and how beautiful" he said releasing her from the hug a little so he could see her face as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed staring into his eyes

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Orihime... and this sunset compliments your hair so much you look like an angel" he said. "thats my line she thought smirking to herself". Before she could come out of her thoughts, she suddenly felt pressure on her lip, "Hmmm" she tried talking which sounded like a moan more than a word. Taking that as a signal, he grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss, Orihime started to relax into the kiss as she let out moans, ichigo returned the favor as all the heat he's been pushing back since he fucked her started resurfacing.

He didn't want to think of it like that but it was true, ever since that night, even if it was wrong, he just couldn't resist her. but he was sane enough to know he never wants to take another thing from her without her consent or hurt her afterall he wasn't feeling only lust, so he'd stop anytime she wanted.

He took their make out session a little bit further by moving his hands from her waist down to her butt and squeezing her cheeks slightly, as she didn't complain, he went further by using a hand to massage her inner thighs very close to her sensitive part which made her shiver.

He retracted his hands and went back to her waist but now he went underneath her top. his hands traveled all the way to bra strap, he fondled with them but didn't undo them, his hands roamed around her torso as they continued to makeout.

She broke the kiss as she finally regained some of her will "Ichigo..." she said almost breathless

"Don't...don't say you don't want this" he started knowing she was about to say they couldn't do this

"I..." she said feeling unsure

"Orihime...i like you a lot, and I'm sure deep down you feel the same way or maybe not so deep, please give me a chance, give us a chance, you once said you trusted me even after what I had done, please trust us now, I don't believe our encounter was by fluke, and yes I'm cheesy like that..." he said chuckling a bit as she followed suite and replied

"I'd be kidding myself if I said I wasn't madly attracted to you but you know I just got out of a crazy relationship, I don't know about going into another"

"Orihime, first if you go into a relationship with me, it won't be crazy, as friends we rolled really well, you love to cook, I don't, we both love family, you're cool with my sisters and they are cool with you, you like me and I like you, you're incredibly sexy and I can't deny how much I also lust over you with physical evidence to show" he said that last bit looking down at himself, as she also got the urge to look at what he was looking at, she looked down to see the bulging in his pants

She laughed and replied as she weakly hit him on his chest "Wow, you're such a huge...pervert"

"Yeah I'm huge alright" he couldn't ignore the chance for a comeback

"Hahaha, there was no pun intended pervert" she replied

"So what do you say Hime, please give us a chance" he begged as he playfully carried her up by her ass and dropping her after giving her a peck on her lip.

"Yeah sure let's do it, I mean who were we even kidding, we were practically already together from day one, with those dates you named casual"

"And those meals you cooked as an excuse to see me"

"What no... that was totally just a friendship gesture" she replied quickly

"And when you slept over and missed work just so you could be with me " he added ignoring her previous plight.

"What, how did this even turn to a back story, that's it, we can't work afterall..." she said storming off trying to hide her overall happiness beneath a frown

He chased her as she stormed

"Hime? stop, I was joking" he yelled running after her

 ** _Okay I admit, I'm sorta procrastinating their sex scene, but hold on, we'll get there._**

 ** _And thanks for reading!_**


	9. Beachhouse part 2 Bold Hime

**_BOLD HIME._**

"Come on Hime? are you still angry? I was joking" he said to his new gf that was busy working on her laptop.

"I'm not angry just busy" she replied

"Remember we came here to relax, You've got a good staff I'm sure all is well" he pointed out

"But I still have to check on things" she said

"Fine then, ignore me...i'll just go take a shower, a cold one" he said also feigning anger

Orihime sighed knowing what he wanted and if she was honest with herself she also wanted it, she didn't really have that much work to do, Toshiro was a hard worker, he'd pretty much done everything, she was procrastinating because she was scared, of course she remembered the first time they did it but she wasn't really in control.

She slammed her laptop shut out of frustration "why am I even worried? he's all over me, I'll be fine"

She stood up and went to the bedroom and heard the shower from the bathroom and she had a crazy idea, "there's no way I'd be able to do it, unless..."

She went down to the shelf for quick shots of tequila, just to keep her embarrassment at bay.

She went over to wear her white orange and pink floral designed bikini and let her hair fall. "Wow, I really do have big boobs! " she thought as she bounced them in her hands "Alright, let's do this"

She took in a deep breath before entering the bathroom without knocking, she saw his reflection behind the the shower curtain, he wasn't under the shower and he was making sharp movements with his hands on his waist region "Was he?..."

She could hear in now, his grunts and moaning "He's jerking off!"

The realization just made her hotter, she opened the curtain while blushing as she looked at him in all his glory

"Orihime!" Ichigo said in shock and even more shock after she said "Do you need help with that?"

He swallowed thickly as he stepped aside reflexively when she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. He stared at her as she got on her knees. ichigo stared in awe as the shower wetted her and made her nibbles visible through her bikini, she boldly took a hold of his member making ichigo hiss and take this head back, she looked at him for a bit before pumping her hands up and down on his member which just made ichigo hiss more, she brought the tip to her mouth and circled her tongue around it, "Ahhh Hime" he moaned as he grabbed her hair.

"Please Hime, suck me" he finally said out of pure lust. She also gave in to her lust and curiosity and started sucking hard back and forth, she'd occasionally let him out with a pop sound while Ichigo continued to moan and hiss louder.

"Auhhh..." he was almost there, he started jerking his hips into her mouth while holding her head in place, before he realized he was probably going to far and she wouldn't like it, he stopped and Orihime looked at him "Did I do it wrong, why'd you stop"she asked, here he was thinking she'd be angry

"No no, you were amazing, I was about to...you know" he said blushing and scratching the back of his head.

She also blushed to, "Why didn't you? I don't mind" she said standing up and looking at him

He grabbed her by her waist and kissed her, she moaned and hung her hands around his neck. He broke the kiss "I thought you had work to do"

"The staff can handle the remaining" she said closing in the kiss him again.

"Wait wait..."he said. "Hmm?" she gave him a confused look

"we should go to the bed--room, you'd catch a cold " he said almost leaving it at bed

She gave him a look that signified she probably caught on to what he was insinuating but she still said "Yeah we should" she said getting out of the the shower and grabbing a towel, tossing it to him.

"I should probably get out of these weird clothes" she said looking at the wide eyed Ichigo, she chuckled before undoing the nut behind her back and neck, making her bikini top fall to the ground and next she went for her bikini bottom. She couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed at the way Ichigo stared at her hungrily.

"I'll catch a cold if I don't dry myself off" she said smirking at him

"Yes, yes sorry" he said "And I thought she'd be a little bit shyer" he thought loving her boldness

She went off into the bedroom and he followed, he walked over to her and grabbed her butt while kissing her neck...

She shuddered on the contact at her pulse point, she was getting way to hot downstairs, foreplay wouldn't contain her urges for much longer

"Ichigo?" she muttered, he ignored and continued to kiss her all over

"I - I want you...now" she said, he paused in his ministrations and looked at her in surprise, then nodded carrying her naked form over to the bed with him on top.

He started kissing her neck again then to her boob, licking the areola and neglecting the nipples making Orihime squirm and press her thighs together. He finally took a nipple in his mouth while massaging the other between his fingers "Arhhh, ichigo" she moaned aching her back. She got even hotter when she started feeling ichigo's hardened member on her stomach

"Ichigo.." she tried to talk but was cut off by a kiss from kissing, while they kissed his hands roamed to her clit and further down, he broke the kiss to speak "So dripping wet down there Hime" she couldn't help but blush. He went down on her and seperated her legs, he was hit with the scent of her arousal which doubled his arousal. He tentatively slid a finger in her opening that just glided in because of her lubricated she was, she just continued moaning...ichigo put in another finger and staring sucking on her clit. She couldn't help herself, she just squirmed and moaned as ichigo pumped his fingers in and out, faster and faster, a few seconds later she screamed Ichigo's name as her toes curled and she ached her back. "Wow, she came really fast" was Ichigo's thoughts as he removed his hands.

She managed to grab his wrist and looked him in the eye while panting "Fuck me" she said. "She was really full of surprises tonight" he thought.

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to do something she was only wanting at the moment.

"I trust you" was her only reply

With that, he needed no other invitation as he just positioned himself and started pumping into her first went went slow but that didn't satisfy any of them, be started going at it relentlessly, making both groan and moan, they were both losing their minds, they were made for each other.

"So tight and moist, I have never had anyone quite like this" Ichigo said to himself. "Babe you are the best" he managed to say between thrusting

"Baby, I about to come again!" Orihime yelled

"Ahhhhh... me too, so good" ichigo moaned as they came simultaneously with him spilling his seeds in her. That didn't stop them though, they continued making love/fucking like it was their last night together

Both moaned and came severally before they finally gave in to exhaustion.

...With Aizen...

"I think it's time I stopped playing around, I'll do it as soon as possible" he said to himself.

He picked up his phone to call Yuzu

"Hello dear?" he started sounding all good and kind again

"Hey Aizen, what's up" she said sounding really happy to hear his voice

"I was wondering if you could come spend some time with me, I took a sick leave, i-"

"Oh my God, are you okay? I didn't know you were ill" she said frantically

"No there's nothing to worry about, I just have a little fever, I need certain things like home cooked meals..."

"Say no more Aizen I'll be there on Tuesday" she said.

"Thank you love" he replied hanging up.

 ** _What sick thing does Aizen have planned?_**


	10. Heart broken

**All seems well**

"Where am i?" she moaned from the pain she was feeling, she was tied up and spread out on the bed and in a very familiar room

"Why am i here?" she could barely hear her own question, due to the pain she still felt all over, she felt very heavy, her brain giving instructions her body failed to carry out.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" she managed to let out She shook in fear when she heard a familiar voice reply "You know where you are don't you? and you know this is the last place he'll be, do you remember our little activity last night?" he asked smiling evilly at the shocked expression on her face as his question jogged her memory.

" **You! You!...let go of me"** she struggled to set herself free but to no avail, the chains were on tight. "i told you didn't I, i always get what i want, but it was too bad i wasn't your first, but i'll make sure **I'M YOUR LAST!"** She yelled and sprung up from the bed, she looked around and brought her hands to her face, her hands were free, she caressed her wrists.. "no chains" she thought, and i'm still in the beach house "it was only a dream...no a nightmare"

"Hime?!" Ichigo rushed into the room from the bathroom after hearing her scream, he rushed to her side "it's okay, it's okay, i'm here" he said as he held her hands and caressed her hair

"Ichigo, he he...raped me"

Just hearing that alone fuelled his anger but he kept calm for her his anger was it least of her problems right now "She must be referring to Aizen, that bastard" he thought.

"shhhh hime, i'm here he can't touch you, i'll kill him if he so much as touches a single hair on your head, he kisses her forehead to reassure her.

"I love you ichigo" they both went wide eyed, she didn't mean to just say it like that but relaxed immediately she heard him return her feelings

'I love you too hime...common lets go back to sleep"

"it's my fault you aren't having enough time for me anymore" karin whined

"Nope, has absolutely nothing to do with you, i wanted to prove myself to your brother, and i saw an opportunity and took it and besides, i heard Sarah, the original PA will be back tomorrow" Toshiro replied

"That's good to hear and that reminds me isn't Ichigo and Orihime suppose to come back today?"

"Yes they are, with babies i'm sure" Yuzu said dancing childishly around the room

"Yuzu!" she yelled reprimanding the girl "Although i have a feeling that's going to be the case" she said rubbing her temple

"That would be lovely wouldn't it" Yuzu stated

"Alright guys, I'm off to work" Toshiro said as he went over to give Karin a peck on the lips and waved to Yuzu before leaving through the front door

"You guys are too cute" Yuzu cooed

"Shut up Yuzu, What about you and your Aizen guy..." she taunted back

"I can't actually believe it's going so well, he's being quite the gentleman, I'll go see him tomorrow, he's a bit under the weather" she explained

"Why don't you go today, he might really need your help?" Karin suggested.

"You're right but I also didn't want ichigo coming back home and not finding me"

"What's your problem Yuzu... you aren't a kid anymore, he can't keep you locked up in here" she lectured her sister.

"You do have a point, alright I'll go" she said,

"here is where he lives in case anything happens" she laughed passing a piece of paper to her sister.

"You're just like mum, always overly cautious"

"Oh no, I do trust him, this is because I know it will help you sleep better knowing exactly where I am" Yuzu explained

They both laughed

With Aizen*

He licked her ear as he slammed into her doggy style.

"You'll always be my number 1 bitch" he whispered into the brunette's ear.

After Yuzu got to Aizen's apartment she started having cold feet, "Maybe I shouldn't have come?" she thought to herself, "do I even feel that strongly about him?" "Of course I do, I'm going in" she said finally getting up her hands to knock but seized it after noticing the door wasn't slammed shut.

"He forgot to lock the door, this is dangerous" she said walking in and calling for Aizen "Aizen?" but there was no answer. she looked around the ground floor before walking up the stairs, she had stopped calling for him at this point, all the doors were closed except one that was ajar, she was already putting two and two together coupled with the strange noises she heard, her heart beat speed up at the realization of what was going on, she saw him, she saw what they were doing..."he wasn't sick, no he was a sick liar" she thought she turned around and was going to leave like she was never here but she tripped knocking over a decorative vase by the wall alarming Aizen and the brunette.

Aizen looked over and saw her on the floor breathing hard and trying to get up, "Shit!" was the only thing he could mutter as he got up from the bed ejecting from the brunette in a fast swoop still making her moan in pleasure and disappointment. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and throw them on as quickly as he could rushing to Yuzu as she also was trying to rush and leave.

"Yuzu!" he yelled as she hurried down the stairs with her, he quickened his pace and was able to get a hold of her arm.

She finally stopped walking "Let go of me" she said in an oddly calm voice and frightened him, she wasn't even panting heavily anymore he noticed.

"I I...i didn't know what I was doing, Yuzu please..." he said not even knowing what to say, he didn't even know why he felt bothered, "this was only a fecade wasn't it?"

She forcefully retracts her hand from his grip and faced him with tears stained her face.

"I brought you soup" she said tilting her head a little with a fake smile on her face as she dropped the bag containing the soup and walking out.

He could neither move nor go after her, he was supposed to be heartless and he really just wanted her as pawn in his evil plans "But why, why does her tears stained face makes my heart bleed"

 ** _So guys sorry this update took forever, well I've been busy. so here's the deal, I might have to time to have a couple of chapters on and I've been thinking about Aizen's character. I want him to turn good, I wanna change the villain; please let me know your thoughts on this. If no one replies I'll just take that as "do what you want" then I'll just change his character._**

 ** _Have fun reading_**


	11. Pain and pleasure

**_TO ANSWER A GUESTS' QUESTION; YES I'D LIKE TO MAKE HER THE REASON FOR HIS CHANGE, WELL SHE ALREADY IS..._**

 ** _ENJOY READING XOXO..._**

ONE WEEK AFTER, YUZU AND AIZEN'S UMM...DRAMA

* * *

They snuggled on the couch as they watched a horror movie.

"I missed you" she whispered since she was so close to his neck,

he laughed saying "I was gone for only a few hours, we are together now aren't we? " he said kissing her hair and caressing it.

"it felt way longer than that" she said pouting

"Even though I'm on vacation, I still have to make sure everything is in line, big companies have a lot of loopholes and dangers" he explained

"Yes I know" she said scooting closer to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Hime..." he called out after moments of silence

"Hmm?"

He sat up, making her sit up as well. "I -

"What is it babe" she said already getting worried at his hesitation

"I was wondering if you...if we could move in together?" he said slowly

"Wow" she said surprised and eyes teary

"I'd understand if you don't want to, I know our relationship is still new but I love you and I can't hold back"

"Shhh" she said with her index finger on his lip as she also sat on his laps, encircling her legs around his waist and started kissing him sensually...she broke the kiss to talk "you talk to much carrottop"

He smirked while grabbing both her butt cheeks "so is that a yes?" he asked

she kissed him again but longer and deeper this time as she massaged his chest with her hands and rocked her hips against his crotch making ichigo groan and instinctively making his grip on her ass tighter.

it wasn't long before it turned into a heavy make out session. He flipped them over on the couch so he was now on top of her, He kissed her again and started playing with her boobs through her top, he paused to take in her arousing sight, it was getting harder to move slowly, she was such a turn on for him.

She noticed how he kept starring at her and mostly her boobs "Why are you frozen carrottop?" she said, her voice husky from lust

He smirked as he gestured to remove her tank top she had on that was obstructing his treasures. "Now that that's out of the way, i can do this" Orihime was about to ask 'do what' knowing fully what he meant, she got her answer immediately after he said that. Ichigo started sucking on a nipple while while encircling the other between his index and thumb, She moaned and squirmed under his ministrations.

"stop te-teasing me" she rubbed her thighs together for friction, ichigo caught on this and separated them with his legs

"please" she said

"please what?"

"Please Ichigo, take me!"

"As you wish" he didn't waste anytime discarding his clothes, and the remainder of hers, he spread her opening apart smirking after seeing how much it glistened because of him. he brought his face closer, she was getting embarrassed but was quickly changed to euphoria and pleasure as she felt him lick her, she started moaning and squirming more, she couldn't control the movements of her hips, Ichigo had to hold her in place as he continued to lick away, enjoying her sweet nectar. he felt her start to tense up, "shes about to come" he thought, he then stared concentrating more on her clit, it wast longer after that she screamed Ichiigo's name in pleasure.

Ichigo let her come down from cloud 9, she took a quick look of his member and the precum slipping from the tip, she could hold back the feeling she got to suck him dry. she took him in her hot mouth, sucking him balls deep,

"Fuck! hime" Ichigo groaned, he grabbed her hair and started thrusting into her mouth, he was close, very close. he gave it a few more thrusts "i'm going to-" he couldn't finish his statement before spilling his seeds in her mouth.

She took it all, sucking him dry, still very hard he had to take her then as she wished, he positioned himself at her entrance, enjoying the silkiness of her passage he slid in easily, both moaning ad groaning, "Ahhh Ichigo..." she moaned as he pounded her begging pussy. "fuck hime, you're so tight and warm"

they both continued to moan as they reached their climax at the same time, yelling their names in ecstasy, not really caring how loud they were, he collapsed at her side, both breathing hard after the activity

"So is that a yes?" he asked still panting

she managed a laugh "maybe it will be clear after more rounds?"

* * *

 _ **With Yuzu**_

* * *

She laid on her bed still subbing, he really liked it, the last time she felt this hurt was when their mother died.

"I can't believe he did that? was it all a lie? what was i expecting anyway? afterall i met him on a stupid website! I'M SUCH A BIG FOOL!"

There was a knock on her door "Yuzu? are you there?" Karin said almost whispering

She quickly wiped her tears and tired to put a smile on her face "yes Karin, come in"

Karin entered and didn't waste time sprinting to the bed "oh i can't stand it anymore, can't you hear them go at it down stairs do they think they are alone?" she complained about the noise her brother and his girlfriend was causing

"noise?" yuzu asked unaware of what Karin meant

"yes Yuzu, i think its over now though, Are you okay Yuzu? you've been acting weird ever since you came back from Aizen's yesterday, Did something happen?" Karin asked

"Nothing happened, i'm fine" she smiled and tried to blow off the issue

"now i know something's definitely wrong, just tell me, you know you have to now, its our twin pact to always tell one another the truth"

She couldn't pretend anymore she burst into tears crying "it's bad Karin, it's really b-bad"

"oh my god Yuzu, what happened?" she said moving closer to comfort her

"i saw him having sex with another woman" she said quick and fast in other not to relive the pain

"That bastard!" Karin didn't care if it was late she was going to give that loser a piece of her mind or in this case a pice of her fists, "how dare he hurt my sister"

Yuzu tried to stop her as she ran to Karin's retreating form, "don't karin, what's your plan?"

"don't you try to stop me Yuzu, thats the problem you are too meek, if you'd allow him to get away with something like this, i wont!" she squeezed her hands into tight fists. She grabbed her car keys and walked passed the sleeping couple in the sitting room as she made her way to Aizin's place.

* * *

 _ **At Aizen's apartment**_

she parked and stomped to the door step of the Aizen's apartment, she tried to open the door but it was locked, so she knocked, with her emotions being depicted by the force at which she knocked.

"Who could that be, hope its not that bitch Momo, she already caused enough trouble yesterday" Aizen thought as he went to get the door

He looked through the peephole of the door seeing it wasn't Momo and it seemed to be a helpless female that looked oddly familiar, he opened up, what happened next shocked him

A hard punch made contact with his face, forcing him to lose his balance, and more slaps and kicks and punches connecting with him, not giving him any breathing space to get his bearing.

"Next time, you wont go hurting good girls that actually care about you!" Karin yelled

After some moments he finally understood what was going on,

"you're Yuzu's sister" he said plainly after realising why she looked familiar "it's from the files where i chose Yuzu" he reminded himself

"Yes i am! and you won't find me as gullible!" she said giving him another punch in the face making him cough out some blood

she was about to give him another punch but was stopped by a wrist around her fists.

"Karin, lets just go, forget it, im over it" Yuzu said surprising both Karin and Aizen

"Yuzu i-i-" he tried uttering

*slap*

He held his cheeks surprised that a softy like Yuzu actually slapping him

"Don't talk to me, don't you ever refer to me like we are supposed to me something important to eachother, i don't deserve to be hurt by you, first i was really insecure about our age difference but you made me feel that wasn't a problem and you were right it wasn't but now i know nothing actually mattered you were just trying to use me, told me all those sweet lies just to get what you wanted, whatever that was... well i decided to come here to tell you that you better act like you don't know me, like we never met, you are just the chapter of my life that never should have been written. SOSUKE AIZEN YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE" Yuzu yelled turning away with heavy tears rolling down her face and dragging Karin with her

"ohh poor Yuzu...she-she didn't mean anything she just said" Karin noted while sighing not knowing what to do to make her feel better


	12. More pain

**Been a while, i realise, sorry or the late update**

* * *

 **karin's POV**

It was very awkward the next day, Yuzu was acting to be fine when she knew she wasn't, she cheerfully made breakfast and kept her feigned smile on, even Ichigo and the others couldn't tell anything was amiss. Karin still felt she certainly could have dealt that Aizen some more punches.

"What a bastard... and I could tell she really cared for him too." she gritted her teeth

"I really am happy for you guys, we'll be like a big family now" Yuzu cheered sincerely happy for the couple

"Thanks Yuzu, for accepting me" she turned to Karin "And Karin too, thanks" she said smiling

"Of course your accepted, we've been praying for Ichigo to let someone in and we couldn't be happier at his choice" Karin stated

Ichigo smiled placing a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Awww you guys are so cute" Said the blushing Yuzu

"And I'm outta here" Karin said in irritation

* * *

"Fuck! "

Aizen blurted smashing one of his decorative vases to the ground

He was a confused shit, he wasn't angry mostly because his plan with Yuzu was ruined, he was mad because this was hurting him more than it should, he couldn't have developed real feelings for her could he?

Gritting his teeth, he pierced his fingertail into his palm, droplets of blood soaking into his white carpet

He hissed from the pain he now

He climbed the stairs to en suite bathroom to wash off the blood from his hands, he picked out one of his usual classic man outfit from his closet, throwing them on, he grabbed his keys from the counter where he last placed them, exiting the room.

"I can't be bothered she was only a pawn afterall"

Finally leaving the house to his favorite bar to let off some steam

"What I need is a good pussy to forget this shit and that nerve wracking family, I'm done with Orihime and the Kurosaki family"

* * *

...At the bar...

"You look awful" Gin stated, Downing a shot of tequila

"And I never thought you the type to give up Aizen, maybe she got more under your skin than you thought"

Aizen flinched, signalling Gin's words hit a nerve

"I didn't give up, I just lost interest" he stoically stated

"How about I have her, Yuzu I mean... she's ho-"

The snarl he heard from Aizen was the only reply he needed to shutup

"Fine fine I'll stay away" Gin surprised at his friend's reaction, "he'd usually say I could do whatever"

Even Aizen was shocked at his reaction. He was losing it, he shrugged it off

"Let's forget all that and go pussy hunting" he tried dyfusing the situation

"yeah sure, but are you sure you up for it, maybe you should sit this one out"

"I came out to have fun and that's exactly what I'll do"

"Alright then, those girls over there have been staring for a while now" Gin pointed out

Aizen looked over at the table Gin signaled to, he noted this particular blonde didn't look that bad, almost the opposite of Yuzu, the blonde was very busty and sexaully appealing, not that Yuzu wasn't, but they haven't done it, he scrambled his thoughts hating they went back to Yuzu.

"Great, I'm going over, you coming Gin?"

Gin sighed walking after Aizen "He was so not in his right mind, he could only feel bad for whoever he was going to take, in that state of mind"

* * *

...Back at Aizen's place...

"Hey! not so hard!" she blonde exclaimed

He ignored her, squeezing her ass so tight there were sure to be major blisters as he used a god like speed and strength to pump into her doggy style.

She pushed his arms off of her butt, pushing herself of his member

"Hey! I'm not some doll, you're hurting me" she turned to face the panting man, he looked like a beast.

He said nothing still, he just grabbed her hips again, trying to position himself at her entrance, she struggled knowing this guy was sick and she was sure he was going to hurt her.

He saw she was going to leave and decided to play the card that always worked

"I'll give you a million dollars"

She paused "A million dollars?" she muttered

She'd stopped her struggling at this point "No matter how hard he fucks me, I can always treat myself afterwards and have much more to spare, I'll have to hold on, I'm sure it'd be over soon"

Aizen smirked "Bitches, they are all the same, money controls them" he started slaming into her hot pussy with strength that surely wasn't from this world, bringing forth a pained moan from the girl.

A few more hard thrusts were enough to send him over the edge, spilling his seeds into his rubber covered member. Leaving both panting.

"Great he's done" she breathed out

"Bitch, we're just getting started, you still have to earn the million"

She glanced at him, realizing what she got herself into.

He grabbed another pair of condoms, ready for the next round. He decided he was going to screw the girl beneath him till he stopped thinking of Yuzu.

* * *

... the next morning...

"I overdid it again" he glanced at the girl beside him to make sure she wasn't dead. He could see her chest softly rise and fall.

"She definitely earned her million, they all complain about it being too hard but at the end they are all whores that like it that way"

He squeezed his fists noting the ache in his heart was still there.

* * *

...with Orihime...

"thanks so much for your help Toshiro, Sarah is all sorted now and will resume tomorrow. If you really want to work the business, I can refer you to a colleague of mine that is in need of an assistant" Orihime said to the White heard boy standing in front of her with files in his hands

"That's good news, thank you but as much as I love working for you and around you, I think I need to spend sometime with Karin before school calls"

"Yes you're right, but if you ever need my help with anything I'll be here"

Smiling he said "thank you"

* * *

... with Yuzu and Karin...

"Seriously Yuzu, it's been a week and you still acting like the Aizen issue never happened" Karin dragged

"What do you want me to do Karin! " she blurted out

"I-i, look... I really liked him and I was hurt but maybe it's my punishment for wanting something like what mum had, when i'm clearly not her, maybe I should just do things more differently and I'll spare myself future heartaches" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Ohhh Yuzu... " Karin pulled Yuzu into her armsarms to comfort her

"it will be alright, he was a fool no doubt, but you are an amazing woman and you'll find that special person, I know it" she said patting her head.

"Alright i know what you need, you need a girl's night out, just the 2 of us"

"Karin... i don't know...i'm not in the mood"

"This will put you in the mood, you need to shake this off and not keep it locked up. come on go get dressed we're going and also to our favorite club" Karin said winking at her sister

"What about Ichigo?" yuzu asked not sure what or why she was asking

"What about him? He's wrapped up with Orihime right now to even notice our absence and even if he does notice what's the big deal?"

"it's nothing.."

"Wait.. i know what's wrong, you don't want Ichigo to kind out about Aizen?"

"Of course not, he'll never understand, not like it matters now anyway..." she stared at the floor to avert her saddened eyes

"No problem, i understand, i won't say anything and i'll also tell Toshiro about this"

"Thanks Karin"

"Now no more detours, go change, we gonna have some fun"

* * *

"Karin... this place is extra full tonight, maybe we should have gone VIP today" Yuzu stated

Ever since they were seventeen this was their club, they always snuck in with fake ID's, they sometimes went VIP which was always a better but somewhat lonely option if the club wasn't full enough

"Yeah you're right but the more boys me get to meet the better, ad we'd only find rich stuck up horny men in the VIP section" Karin added after thinking about it

"Karin, 80% of all men in a club are horny so that just leaves rich and stuck up which i truly don't want to deal with"

They both laughed when Karin spotted a free table

"Yuzu grab us some drinking, i'll go secure that table over there" she said quickly walking over to the free table

"Nice eye Karin"

Yuzu walked over to the bar to order some of their favourites "Open tab please, i'll probably be having lots of drinks today" she said giving the bartender her credit card.

She finally got their drinks and walked over to the table Karin secured for them not noticing the group of men eying her for a while now.

"that took some time" Karin commented

"Yeah but i got us our drink, we can just go back for more" she said sliding 3 shots of tequila down her throat

"Yuzu, slow it down, you dont handle alcohol well, remember that one time"

"Don't remind me, aren't we here to have fun?" she said already sounding drunk

Karin sighed then a lopsided smiled followed quick after

"yeah you're right, lets have fun"

After a few more drinks Karin got up squeezing her thighs together

"I have to go to the restroom Yuzu, i'll be right back" she said making her way to the restroom

Arriving at the restroom she saw the line "Oh my goodness, i'm gonna be here a while, hope Yuzu will be fine she seemed pretty drunk already"

At a corner of the club

hehehehehe

"come on guys, destiny wants us to do this, she's alone, lets go"

...

The men approached Yuzu and asked "Hello beautiful? such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be here alone... want some company?"

"Ummm no thanks i'm here with my sister, shes- she'll be here soon" she managed to say between hiccups

"Come on, don't be a party pooper, we have a VIP room, this place is too cramped up, come party with us there?" one of the men asked

She paused not really doing much thinking

"My sister will look for me" she said

"My friend here will stay behind to tell her where we are" he said gesturing to one of the boys

She paused again

"Okay then, lead the way" she said to them

They walked over to their VIP room with smirks on all their faces. `immediately they were in, they shut the door behind them with one of them guarding. The guy that has been doing most of the talking came forward, "You really are a drunk naive little girl, to follow us like that shows you want what's coming" He grabbed the top of her glittering top and tore it off her body, she screamed and brought her hands to her chest, trying to cover up as much as she can

"JUNE, turn up the music, this bitch might be noisy" the guy addressed one of his minions. He turned his attention back to Yuzu and pushed her to the couch trapping her hands behind above her head, separating her thighs with his knee. He used his free hand to rip the remainder of her clothes from her, including her bra, she squirmed and yelled for Karin but to no avail, the music was loud and the VIP rooms were sound proof, she was weak from the alcohol intake although her brain could still process what was about to happen to her.

The intruder lashed his lips on one of the boobs as tears fell down her eyes. She closed her eyes shut expecting the worst to soon happen as she felt other hands massaging her breasts and thighs, she recalled they were about 6 men. she gave her struggle more gusto but she ended up just hurting her arm under the ma's iron grip.

Soon after the door few open, with the saviour, doing quick work with the door keeper and the other assailants, including the ring leader that was on top of Yuzu

She cracked her teary eyes open and gasped at her rescuer

"Aizen!? what- what are you doing here?... I mean, thank you..." she said looking away

He removed his blazer and wrapping it over her. He noted she was at first happy and surprised to see him but then remembered her anger and sadness

"I own this club and those guys were looking like they were up to no good from the start and then i saw them talking to you, i never thought they'd go this far, i'd have stopped it before it started, i'm sorry" he said bringing his hand to her face to wipe off her tears. She nuzzled his arm and brought her palm to his"

"No i should be thanking you, i'm drunk, stupid and vulnerable and you saved me." she looked into his eyes, they looked guilty, apologetic and sincere

"Why would you do something like that to me?" she said out of the blue

But he said nothing, he couldn't tell her nothing was real and she was a pawn all along, she'd never forgive that truth and that's why she can never know, and him being here with her made him feel different, like a better person, those men were so lucky he could have killed them. he was tired of seeing their bodies here so he went outside to call the guards to take them away snd get them arrested

He turned back to look at her and called the guard back "Get something for her to wear"

He was about to leave for good

"You never answered me Aizen" she raised her voice more tears falling down her face

He paused and not wanting to stay with her, she was doing something to him he wasn't willing to face

Before he knew it he felt her behind him hugging him.

He was sure this was an alcohol induced action and that she'd never come this close if she was in her right mind

"Yuzu...i don't know what to say...or how to answer that question"

"You can't answer because the truth is, you never cared for me and you just wanted to take advantage of my meekness, just like those men, you don't want to break my heart more than you already have but i'd like for you to just tell me the truth, why did you hurt me? something tells me you didn't mean to"

She turned him so he was now facing her, she was definitely still plastered "I really care about you, Aizen" without warning, she got on tiptoes, his blazer falling from her shoulders while kissed him on the lips, Aizen's eyes opened in shock, it took him a minute to realise what was happening and he realised he couldn't hold back. he wrapped his arms around her waists deepening their kiss, enjoying the taste of her as well as the alcohol, as soon as she parted for her he invaded her mouth with his tongue, She was fighting a battle he was obviously winning, she moaned against him, making him hotter.

He carried her over to the couch, still tongue fighting, he finally allowed his hands to stray grabbing one of her boob into his palms and massaging it.

He was getting carried away and he knew it, she'd never allow this sober... but he couldn't stop himself

Suddenly someone bolted in and the next thing he felt was a landed punch to his face.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for your patience with this story**

 **i don't have a beta reader so please try to ignore the mistakes**

 **Hopefully there'll be an update soon**

 **RnR**

 **xoxo**


End file.
